Little Neko child
by organic haircoat
Summary: originally neko challenge response, partly re-written and edited. Ciel and Alois are found asleep in an alleyway when claude and sebastain decide that they can't leave them out in the cold. So begins Sebastian's quest to keep Ciel safe and let the little neko know that he is loved.


AUTHOR: Hashi-Hashi

TITLE: To have a little neko

DISCLAIMER: This was originally known as neko challenge response. It was edited and changed by Hashi during the account re-write of 2013. All rights belong solely to the original authors and producers. No profit was made during the creation of this piece.

-/::;;::/-

Sebastian sighed and brushed back his long bangs. His long-time friend Claude stood next to him staring hopelessly at the two sleeping nekos in front of them. Both little nekos were pale and skinny looking childish and innocent as they slept. Claude looked over at Sebastian the two of them exchanged looks for a moment, wondering what they should do. They looked back to the little nekos and sighed. One neko was blonde with ragged red shirt and shorts. Its little head was resting on his arms while he slept, his chest moving slowly up and down. Claude moved closer to him, examining him for bruises or injuries. Sebastian leant closer to Ciel examining the other little neko for injuries. He lifted one scrawny wrist and sighed sadly, his conscience couldn't let him walk away. But his greed was addicted to almost blue hair that he knew would shine if the dirt was washed off. Claude looked at Sebastian, "I don't think that I can leave them here."

Sebastian nodded solemnly, "I know, me either."

It was the demon law that any child nekos found were to be brought to processing centres for recording and adoption. But everyone knew that those places were rife with cases of abuse and neglect. So demons preferred to adopt them out when they were found instead of giving them up or ask others to adopt them. Most nekos were young children, abandoned by parents and prey for angels looking for souls to play with.

Both Sebastian and Claude had no doubt that these two beautiful little neko children would suffer from cruel treatment and worse if they were taken to the pound. No one would be able to resist the sweet white skin or pouty little mouths.

Claude crouched down and gently lifted up the blonde child. The two nekos were closely entangled in each other so Sebastian had to crouch down and lift the other one up to keep them from waking up.

He and Claude began the walk to the nearest processing centre. The both of them cradled their precious cargo carefully from the eyes of anyone walking along the street. Luckily for them they were demons of very high status so keeping prying eyes away was not that hard.-/::;;;:::/-

"We want to adopt these nekos." Claude and Sebastian held their own little bundles protectively keeping them away from the greedy eyes of the people behind the desk.

"Where'd you find 'em?" A lazy, ugly looking man slouched over the desk and filled out the adoption and registration forms. He looked like he'd rather be somewhere else and Claude didn't pity him. The place was damp and full of little whines from nekos in cages Claude did his best to ignore the sound, it would be improper for him to adopt more than one neko. Before tonight he hadn't even entertained thoughts of getting any nekos.

"On Crescent Avenue asleep and curled up together." Sebastian refused to acknowledge the man, instead watched mesmerised by the little twitches of the boy's nose.

"Yup cool, they don't look to be related so we will say they're not and your name and rank?" He scribbled a few notes down, making up details for where he couldn't be bothered to ask Sebastian or Claude.

Claude went first. "Claude Faustus, I'm second in command, Naval Army first regiment."

Eyebrows shot up, creasing greasy, acne covered skin. "R-right you're clear to go and um, you sir?"

"I'm the Prince, Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian smirked as the employee almost fainted from horror and bowed quickly. He finished scribbling things in furiously cursing himself for not looking up. "Of course sirs...I'll just uh, run these through and you can be on your way!"

"...we require collars." Sebastian death glared the employee, quickly growing frustrated with his stutters and hesitations.

"Of course sir I'll uh, just. Yes." He nodded to himself a bright red blush spreading from the tips of his ears to the base of his neck. Pushing the papers through the machine as fast as they could go, he printed out the required form of what had to be done before they were applicable for a full registration. He dropped them on the bench and pulled out the collars that they kept in stock.

Sebastian looked them over none of them looked beautiful enough to sit on the neck of his new pet. But he didn't want him to run away and lose him forever. "These all have tracers?"

A quick nod and Sebastian picked out a dark blue one that would have to do for now. He clipped it around the neck of the neko and checked to make sure he was still asleep.

"Let's go Claude." Sebastian turned around knowing that Claude would follow. The little neko snuggled further into his chest at the sound of his voice.

-/:::;;;:::/-

Ciel woke up in a cosy little basket wrapped up in warm, thick blankets. He felt his whole body sigh with relief that it wasn't cold and wet.

Ciel froze. He should be cold and wet. Cold and wet meant that he was outside. Outside was where he fell asleep. He fell asleep with Alois...who didn't feel or smell like warm blankets.

Opening one bright blue eye Ciel looked around and realised he was in some really posh house. He frowned. He didn't remember sleeping in a posh house.

A gentle voice made Ciel's kitty ears prick up. "Hello little one are you awake? I think I can see you moving. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know if you're hungry?"

Ciel's stomach growled and he clutched it. "Uhnn..." He wasn't sure about eating food from a stranger.

The stranger chuckled. "I think that means yes. Why don't you sit up?" Ciel scrambled to get out from underneath the heavy blankets.

Sebastian helped him by lifting up the last few heavy blankets. He gasped as he took in the sight of the little neko he'd taken in. He was like a very cute little human child, rubbing his eyes of sleep and stretching out kinks in his back.

The collar was still around his neck, locked in firmly. Finally the little kitten looked at Sebastian warily.

Taking a spoonful of the soup Sebastian moved it towards Ciel's mouth. As the kitten reached out to take it Sebastian pulled it back. "Let me do this."

Ciel refused to open his mouth. Sebastian sighed, he's stubborn, wonderful.

"Okay. Here. Try it." Sebastian held the spoon out and watched as Ciel fumbled with the strange device and dropped it. The little bit of soup on it spilt and Sebastian grabbed the spoon just before it touched the floor.

Ciel frowned. But when Sebastian went to hand feed him again he opened his mouth. The soup was so nice and warm in his tummy, that he ate half the bowl.

Sebastian encouraged Ciel to eat more he'd only given him a baby portion. But Ciel refused. "Alright then little one how about I tell you the house rules then?"

Ciel blinked. "What rules?"

Sebastian continued ignoring Ciel's question. "You will be at mealtimes when I call you. You are to remain near me unless I am notified. There is no running or yelling. You will act cordially to all guests, unless of course I tell you otherwise, and under no circumstances are you to leave this house without my knowing."

"What!" Ciel scrambled out of the little basket and backed against a wall. The soup sloshed in his stomach when he moved suddenly.

"I believe you mean pardon. But yes?" Sebastian straightened out the blankets. As he did Sebastian couldn't help wondering how Claude was going with his own little neko.

"What do you mean I can't leave the house? I have a friend outside and I sleep near the newspaper shop and my parents said never to be caught by demons and I heard they do really horrible things to nekos! And I don't want horrible things to happen to me!" Ciel started to work himself up, tears forming in his eyes.

Sebastian watched in surprise as Ciel sent himself into a fit of sobs and curled up into a little ball.. "Hush, hush, I don't do horrible things to little kittens."

"I'm not a little kitten!" Ciel started to sob. "It hurts! Go away. You're making it worse!"

Pulling away quickly he checked over the little neko quickly. "Tell me more about where it hurts kitten."

Ciel pointed to the back of his leg. Sebastian turned him around gently and lifted the edge of the tattered shorts to see a jagged, infected cut, oozing pus in some places. The neko boy was crying obviously from the pain which was probably affecting his judgement. Picking him up and taking him quickly into one of the bathrooms with medical supplies Sebastian cleaned it as best he could. Before spraying it with a pain reliever and dressing it.

"Hush, look at that. It's all better now." Sebastian smiled and carried Ciel out to a couch. "So I suppose that I should explain things hmm?"

Ciel paused before nodding a little. "Well, it's the law that if you find a neko you must take them to the processing centre. But I found you and another neko asleep on the road."

Jumping up Ciel shouted. "That's my friend where is he!"

Sebastian pressed him back down. Calming the little child with a simple look, that clearly meant 'no nonsense'. "Yes. He's with my friend safe and sound."

Ciel sat back down, gingerly avoiding his hurt leg. "So why aren't I at the...something something?"

"Processing centre? Well, we decided to adopt you. Claude, my friend took the other neko and I little one, adopted you. See?" He flicked Ciel's tag.

"Speaking of which, do you have a name?"

Ciel gripped the collar and did his best to tug it off. "I am not-" he tugged at it hard. "A thing!" He tried to pull his head down far enough to bite it. "To be adopted." He caught the tip of it with his tooth and tried to pull the little threads apart. Sebastian smirked. "And my name is Ciel."

Sebastian put a hand on the collar to stop Ciel from ruining it. "That's enough, Ciel." He picked the neko up and nestled him against his chest. He was already addicted to the feeling of having a little thing to cuddle.

Ciel pouted and tried to get out of the hold, but only ended up hurting his thigh again. "What's your name?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. I am the demon prince." Ciel's eyes flickered in recognition.

Then he bit Sebastian hard and ran for the door.

|-/:::;;;:::/-|

Claude was having a much easier time. Alois had taken the news of his adoption well and snuggled up to Claude after having something to eat.

He'd taken care of the numerous scrapes and bruises that had come undoubtedly from street fights while listening to his new pet idly chatter.

He was about to take Alois in to show him the play room when he got a call from Sebastian.

"Hey Sebastian how's the litt- oh. Oh. Ah. Uh huh. Yup. Mhmm. I can. Yup. Sure. Okay bye."

Alois frowned. "Who was that? Was it your friend who's looking after Ciel?"

Claude nodded, "he seems to have run away. They've got a tracer on his collar but Sebastian isn't sure if he should go pick him up."

Finding himself face to face with Claude Alois took a little step back. "What is it?"

"Sebastian was obsessed last night. Constantly fetching more blankets and checking that little kitten's temperature. I just...do you think your friend is better off alone? You're both so young...it's hard to imagine you managed to evade us for so long."

"Ciel doesn't really like demons. His parents ran away from abusive owners...I never met mine though." Alois smiled happily.

Ignoring his pet's weird behaviour Claude kept on pressing the matter. "So you think he would be better off with Sebastian? You think you would tell Sebastian to go get Ciel?"

Alois froze. "Why do you want Sebastian to have Ciel so much?"

"Because Sebastian is cold, unfriendly and insensitive it's ruining his chances of the royal family being kept on the throne. It's also means that his friends don't want to be with him anymore but with Ciel Sebastian seemed to be a lot better." Claude looked up glad that Alois seemed more willing to help now.

"Ciel's all that grumpy stuff too. Demons are supposed to keep nekos safe right?" Alois looked up at Claude with big wide eyes.

"Yes?"

"Well if I tell you this you're only allowed to tell Sebastian so he can keep Ciel safe."

"What is it?"

"Ciel is followed. He's followed by an angel called Angela. She's really mean and always attacks me and Ciel. But she's got some weird obsession with him."

Claude speed dialled Sebastian. "Sebastian I don't care what you're thinking. Hurry after that little neko of yours. He's been spotted by Angela."

He grabbed Alois's hand and led him out to a big car. He lifted him up and clipped him into the seat, making note to grab a booster seat so that it wouldn't rub his neck next time.

Jumping in Claude followed Sebastian's frantic directions.

\\||/_\\||/\\||/_\\||/\\||/_\\||/\\||/_\\||/\\||/_\\||/\\||/_\\||/\\||/_\\||/\\||/_\\||/\\||/_\\||/

Sebastian stood in the drive way watching as Claude's car rolled in. He dashed up to the window. "Do you have him?"

Claude held out a grubby Ciel, who looked very unhappy. Sebastian closed his eyes in relief and took the little neko back into his arms. "Don't run away from me again!"

Sebastian took Ciel inside, thanking his friend for bringing him home. Ciel looked up at him with mismatched eyes. "You're the demon prince."

"Indeed I am. You bit me when I told me too." He set Ciel down on the edge of the bath and undressed him before settling him in the warm water.

"Sorry...I panicked. I heard you were hunting for nekos for your latest project. I don't like that idea." Sebastian ran a wash clothes over Ciel's skin turning that water a murky brown and revealing pale white skin.

He lifted Ciel out and patted him dry with a towel, running a comb through his hair and dressing him again. Then he held out a thin square box. "I want you to open this up Ciel. Then tell me if you'll wear it."

Ciel took it and opened it slowly. Inside was a collar, adorned with sapphire and pink rose diamonds. He ran his hand over the collar and felt the silk flowers that sat on it proudly. Biting his bottom lip he looked up at Sebastian. He was warm, clean and dry with an offer of a warm hug and a soft bed.

"I think I'd like to try."

Sebastian smiled and picked up the collar. He crouched down and clicked it around his neck smiling when the sensor activated. If it was taken off without his permission, he'd be alerted, if Ciel left a twenty meter radius of where he was. He'd know. He was a possessive bastard, but all the good owners are.


End file.
